


Come back to bed?

by MsCashew



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Martin's a cuddly bear, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pretty topless pilots, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: Martin just wants his cuddles. . .





	

“Come back to bed?”

The unexpected soft plea makes Douglas jump slightly, though quickly overcoming his little scare. He carefully leans back into the lithe body of his partner, not wanting to knock over his beau, whom stood on their tiptoes to reach him.

“I was only grabbing some water, love.”

“Feels like it’s been longer.” Was Martin’s reply, giving a long, lazy kiss to Douglas’ neck, Douglas sighing lightly at the contact.

“How would you know? You were fast asleep when I came to the kitchen.”

“Can just tell.” He feels the shy smile against his skin, not being able to help smile wide himself.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go back to bed,” He turns, giving Martin a soft kiss, leading him by the hand back to their room.

“Big spoon, little spoon?” Douglas questions as Martin drops heavily down on their cushy bed, already laying back down.

“Little.” Was his simple response as he scooches under the duvet, moving over slightly, Douglas following into the great big bed, enveloping himself around his beau, kissing his neck his shoulder, his sharp shoulder blade, everywhere and anywhere until they both fell into a deep sleep.

❤

**Author's Note:**

> And another Marlas to throw on the pile. :)
> 
> I did this at the beginning of February and thought this should make its way over here as well.
> 
> But yes. I like how my art came out here (always looking for skin tone markers, so I was pretty happy with these ones :) ).
> 
> Anyhoo, I do so hope you enjoy, m'dears. If you want to see more Cabin Pressure things (more art and the like); come and say hullo over at my tumblr. I'm a-drab-lunacy over there.
> 
> ❤


End file.
